


An analysis of the Thief-Spider Shorts

by JaxMan



Series: Critiques/reviews/analysis [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan
Summary: Reviewing/analyzing some of the stories between the first two Thief-Spider books.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Series: Critiques/reviews/analysis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664824
Kudos: 4





	An analysis of the Thief-Spider Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazBriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/gifts).



Well, hi! If you're just reading this without context, this is an analysis/review/critique thing of some fanfiction, specifically LazBriar's Thief-Spider trilogy. I recommend reading the stories if you like romantic stuff, gay stuff, or well-written smut. I did a critique/analysis of the first book, and I'm probably gonna do one of the second. This is a holdover until then, a short review-ish thing of some short stories of his that are set between the first two books. They do matter to the later plot, so I'll cover them. Some of them. A bit.

Fuck it, I'll cover what I cover.

>Party Girls Don't Get Hurt

Right off the bat, your relationship is getting healthier. You're earnestly trying to better yourself, to move past the man you were. Problem is, you're getting jealous whenever Angel spends time with others. I respect the author for making the relationship imperfect. A lot of love stories lose their believably by making it too perfect, falling into a sort of 'uncanny valley' of romance. It's not real, it's not possible, and you will never have anything like what the characters have. Shit, that might be the case here, but it still feels more grounded.

You realize that your jealosy is a problem, and are working to get over it. It's a reminder of your past life, driven by possessiveness and thievery. By trusting Angel, you have a chance to put that part of you aside and learn to become a better person. As luck would have it, another chance comes your way almost immediately! The Hotel needs a head of security, and who better than an expert? You're used to breaking into places, but that gave you experience!

As you bury your past, Angel embraces his. Partying, getting high with Cherri, signing autographs, it all reminds him of who he *is.* When Cherri mentions you, he doesn't show you off with pride, like he did at the strip club. In fact, he worries what people will think about him in a steady relationship. He has a reputation!

For the record, you and Cherri Bomb don't really get along. You consider her a threat to Angel's well-being, but don't want to be possessive. I'd like the two of you to meet on friendlier terms in the future, maybe even have the ol' 'forced to work together and put aside their differences' routine. Who knows?

Oh, he brags about you, all right. A bit of coke, and he boasts to Cherri about how you did the Sugary Chigurh (one of your biggest mistakes), tells her how you're practically made of money, that you got a huge dick (not a lie, btw), all kinds of shit. The only lie? That you're still just his sugar daddy. As bad as it makes him feel, he doesn't dare tell anyone how much he loves you.

That probably sounds thoughtless and inconsiderate, and it kinda is, but Hell's a brutal place. Sentimentality is a weakness here, a gap in the persona that he wears like armor. Cherri's his best friend, but would she understand?

Okay, let me go on a related tangent.

Entering adulthood is something a lot of people fear. After you're old enough to drive a car and drink alcohol, what's next? Getting a job you hate? Getting married and having kids out of obligation? Giving up everything you love? Fuck that. You're going to stay young forever! Carpe diem, motherfuckers! And in Hell, that's entirely possible. You won't get old and die! Nobody's pushing you to clean up, get your shit together, and act like an adult! Violence, drugs, alcohol, all the sin you can take and then some! This vision of Hell is full of people in an eternal teenage phase, never giving up their partying and vices.

But if you've made that transition into adulthood, you realize that it doesn't have to be that way. Your job might suck, but so did school, and you got past that! Marry the right person (if you want to), have kids when (or if) you choose, and it's even better than the single life! You don't have to give up happiness, or change who you are.

But not in Hell, where responsibility dies and love is a liability, where every demon wants to tear you down and expose any weakness they can. And that's why it's Hell.

Point being, it seems like Angel's starting to grow up without Cherri. Just a little bit.

And then he ODs. Couldn't shake off those demons for good, I guess. The scene at the Hotel is a good exploration of the relationship's imperfections. As much as you love that broken-yet-whole spider, this has to change. It's a sobering piece to follow up the almost saccharine romance of the book. I mean, I liked that stuff, but it got a bit cuddly even for me. Plus, it shows the consequences of the advice that immediately preceded your confession. "Hey, you're Angel Dust! Be gay, do crime! I love you for it all the more."

The text isn't exactly subtle about this, either, reminding you several times that you *miiight* have convinced your boyfriend to go over the edge. Is that fair? You wanted him to be himself, but what if that means ODing and fucking eight guys behind a port-a-john? He didn't fuck anyone in this story, to be clear. He made a point *not* to do that, 'cause he won't settle for nobody but his Anon. Except the couple of johns he'd been with since you hooked up, but they were ages ago. Plus, he was thinking of you the whole time. How romantic!

When you robbed the Sugary Chigurh, you returned in a bad state. Your vices had literally taken a part of you, and to continue wasn't an option. It showed you what was important, *who* was important, grabbed you by the collar and said "Listen, asshole, you got issues." This is his awakening. He didn't lose any parts, but the message is as clear to him as it was to you. He has to take responsibility. He has to be an adult.

And then, the theme song of this short. Chandelier, by Sia. Not my preference, but it's what inspired the story, and it's fitting. It's a story about overcoming flaws, climbing out of the pit of addiction, and becoming a better person. I think we can all relate to that.

{Glances at the bag of empties by my bed}

Some of us more than others.

>Sabbatical

I don't really feel like reviewing this one. It focuses on a new character more than you and Angel, and it was written by a different author. It's not bad, just not within scope. Plus, I want to get through these somewhat quickly. I have my own fic to continue! (Please read 'Somehow, It Gets Worse,' I work hard on it!)

>The Obsessor

Celebrity culture is weird. Some people are put on a pedestal, have their whole lives turned into a big PR stunt, and then the media acts shocked when they turn to drugs and break down. Fuck's up with that? This short looks into the culture of celebrity worship in a pretty disturbing way.

The scene begins with a new character, Obsessor, living up to his nickname as he scours the web for news about Angel Dust. Right away, you can tell that this guy's a creep. He's possessive toward someone he's never met, considering Angel to be 'rightfully his.' He wants Angel, and nothing else. And he has a creepy fucking face, too.

Also, the first line of text is a link to some atmospheric music. Broken Mantra, by Lorn. It's a fitting instrumental, and a nice contrast to the last work's ending theme. I like the atmospheric tunes that play throughout Laz's works. So much so, that I use some in the fic I'm currently writing (shameless plug for 'Somehow, It Gets Worse')!

Meanwhile, your character growth continues. You're the chief of security now, and you're putting your planning skills to good use. And have I mentioned that you love Angel? A lot? The author has. A lot.

Yeah, right off the bat, there are parrallels between you and Obsessor. Not just your character in the story, either. I mean *you*, staring at this screen, who loves to read fanfics about precious Angel Dust, or Captain Mal from Firefly, or some k-pop idol I've never heard of. Obsessor is just a dark reflection of that side of you, and of the author. I'm not just making this up, Laz said it in a comment. No, I won't link to it, I'm too lazy.

The in-between is weird. If I understand correctly, it's what's between the afterlife and oblivion, and also parallel universes? It's also where you meet thour evil twin and Legna. How did they get into the in-between? How does Legna's soul withstand this place? Alastor said it was impossible, and it's heavily implied that Abbadon's soul is the only thing keeping you alive. For that matter, how did Fat Nuggets stay alive? Was that ever explained? (Edit: Yeah, sort of but not really.)

The story does a good job making him hateable, to the point where your character's sadistic rage at the end seems believable and almost justified. Were it not for Abbadon's voice in your head, you might think this rage is all your own. I'm not really sure how to feel about Abbadon's implied influence on your mind. Does this count as growing past your flaws if it's really demonic mind control? On the other hand (pun intended), it gives a sense of dread to the situation. Also, remember the parallels between you and Obsessor? And the possessiveness you're working past in Party Girls? Yeah, Abbadon might have a hand in that, too. He straight-up starts making you think of Angel as your property. Only for a second, then you realize just how fucked-up that is.

Because that's the difference between your character and Obsessor. You *love* angel. You want what's best for him, and vice versa. You take care of each other, and neither of you would have it any other way. At the risk of sounding cheesy, love isn't something you feel. It's something you do. Obesessor doesn't.

Overall, this story does a good job setting up future events, with your evil twin and the In-Between. Remember those things, because they'll be important in the next book.

>Quick Fix

I don't have a whole lot to say about these, but here goes:

Spider Bites and Imperfections are pretty hot. Like, damn. Imperfections is sweet, too, letting us see Angel's insecurities more than before. I mean, we don't normally see him vulnerable. We don't see him agonize over some part of himself he can't change. But you know what? Those beans suit him. They're cute and dangerous, just like he is.

Sanctuary mirrors this, showing your vulnerabilities. Specifically, your past coming back to haunt you. You were a bank robber! You've murdered people! You've done a shitload of drugs! And it's haunting you, drowning you in what you've done to people, what you've done to yourself. Where can you turn when the damage is in your mind? To Angel.

Alright, that's it. I'll start on the next book analysis/critique at some point, not really sure when.


End file.
